


Lure me In

by Dimples2therescue



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Bit of Cliches, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Dark Harry, Double Anal Penetration, Drug Dealer Zayn, Fluff and Humor, Gangs, Gangsters, Graphical Smut, Guns, Heavy Angst, Innocent Louis, Lost of VCard, M/M, Nerdiness, No Control, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Shameless Smut, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Zayn, Torture, University Student Louis, University Student Niall, alternative universe, detailed forms of violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimples2therescue/pseuds/Dimples2therescue
Summary: "No te atrevas a enamorarte de alguien como yo. Te destruiré pedazo por pedazo de la forma mas hermosa y carnal que jamás haya existido. Mis caricias teñiran de pecado tu alma y mis besos sabrán como sangre en tu boca una vez que me haya ido."—Soy la peor de las tormentas bebé, y tu no podrás frenarme.ODonde Harry mas conocido como el Kraken proviene de una familia prestigiosa y temible, siendo el el lider de multiples organizaciones ilegales y mafiosas, no posee piedad por nada ni nadie hasta que un pequeño intrepido de ojos azulados se topa en su camino.





	1. Zero

_****_

 

__

_**Alza su brazo de forma automática, el arma apunta hacia el órgano que late estruendosamente en el silencio que nos rodea. Su agarre nunca flaquea cuando quita el seguro con un leve "click".** _

_**—Te amo.** _

_**Apenas capto la verdadera esencia detrás de las palabras cuando la explosión vibra en mis oídos. Todo se sume nuevamente en silencio. Un silencio siniestro, un silencio que asfixia y enceguece, un silencio sin fin.** _


	2. Un

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Había una vez un perro  
> llego otro, y habían dos C:"
> 
> Gracias por su atención sigan en lo que estaban XD

_**Louis** _

_**** _

**Capítulo 10**

**_ La Reproducción de los Cetáceos. _ **

Mis párpados luchan por mantenerse abiertos mientras releo por quinta vez el contenido del odioso capitulo que estuve estudiando las últimas horas. Balanceo mi lápiz Bic HB N°2 distraídamente por mis nudillos por unos segundos antes de reacomodarlo entre mi pulgar y dedo índice para comenzar un dibujo al dorso del libro. Mis lentes resbalan por el puente de mi nariz y exhalo un suspiro frustrado al acomodarlos, una pequeña sonrisa asoma a mis labios cuando doy una ojeada al pequeño esbozo de un pichón que ahora me observa con sus grandes ojitos llamativos.

—Wow, mírate nada más, eres toda una ternura. Te apodare Kevin.— Con mi dedo índice trazo el contorno de mi amigo con cautela, esfumando parte de sus grisáceas plumas para crear un haz suave de luces y sombras, que dá un efecto realista aceptado por mi mirada meticulosa.

—Te ves muy inocente para esto Evi, lo siento amigo pero créeme que lo hago por tu propio bien.—Le susurro al tiempo que volteo la hoja de mis apuntes dejando a mi plumado amigo con ojitos indagadores fuera de mi campo de visión.

Dejo que mis ojos se cierren por cuenta propia y giro en mi silla, la cual cruje en protesta a mis movimientos. Los párrafos leídos se escabullen de mi mente haciendo que mi frustración aumente pero aun así no me doy por vencido, solo me esfuerzo más.

 _—Entonces los machos alfas pelearan entre sí por cortejar a las hembras.—_ Mi lengua contornea mis labios agrietados por acto reflejo mientras continuo recitando _.-Cada uno de ellos demostrara ser digno del ritual de apareamiento a través de sus habilidades, como suelen ser sus cantos y roces provocadores. Las hembras son muy receptivas a sus llamadas y toques, especialmente en época de celo, entregándose sumisamente para dicho ritual solo para ser abandonadas una vez que se ha cumplido el cometido y seguir por su camino, al igual que los machos. Su capacidad reproductiva no suele limitarse a un solo ma..._

Mi monologo se corta abruptamente y mis parpados se abren frente al ruidoso azote de madera. Pestañeo un par de veces con el fin de ahuyentar mi aturdimiento pero el pelirrubio ya se encuentra a escasos centímetros de mí con una sonrisa pícara curvando sus finos labios rosados. Sus ojos color cielo encuentran los míos y su sonrisa se ensancha aún más, poniéndome la piel de gallina.  _Nada bueno puede resultar de esto..._

—Tommo, mi buen hombre, justo a quien estaba buscando.—Sus ojos azulados abandonan los míos y se posan sobre mis apuntes, un bufido pesado se le escapa. El pelirrubio actúa por iniciativa propia, arrebatando los mismos del escritorio y arrojándolos tras de sí, logrando que las hojas se esparzan por doquier una vez que el rechoncho libro conecta de forma estruendosa contra la pared.

—¡Oye! Estaba estudiando es...

—Si, bueno. Tú mismo lo dijiste,  ** _"estabas"._**  Ahora quítate esa facha de cartonero necesitado y ponte algo sexy que saldremos.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo lo que tengo? Es Ad...

—Adidas. Lo sé. Vives sponsoreando esa mierda de tres rayitas.— Da unos suaves golpecitos al tabique de mi nariz usando su meñique y luego se dirige a nuestro armario en común del cual saca varias prendas. —Eres pequeño pero curvilíneo, creo que tengo algo perfecto para ti y esa fruta prohibida.— Sus ojos repasan mi anatomía deteniéndose a la altura de mis caderas evocando un leve rubor en mis mejillas. —Suertudo.—Me guiña el ojo y vuelve a su tarea.

Ruedo los ojos a su espalda —Ni, tu sabes bien que a mi no se me da eso de  _'salir'_. Bares, boliches y fiestas son lo tuyo no lo mío. Yo no ingiero nada que contenga C2H6O y mucho menos bajo la voz de Minaj y su alocada serpiente o el rubio castor y sus indirectas de coito frutrado. Créeme respeto tus gustos pero tu también respeta los míos. Esta fuera de mi zona de comfort, no lo haré. Búscate a otro. Conmigo, imposible.

 **—Impossible is nothing.—**  Me responde, asomandose por la abertura del ropero y alzando sus cejas de forma sugestiva. Lucho por contener una sonrisa, estoy a punto de retrucar que no puede usar el slogan de mi ropa en mi contra pero me calla con una indicación de su dedo a la vez que sale de su escondite con una pequeña pila de ropa entre sus brazos lechosos.

—Me rehuso a dejar que pases un viernes a la noche estudiando como follan los peces, por dios Louis, ¿Qué clase de amigo me tomas por?

 _—¡SON MAMÍFEROS BRUTO!_  Y deberías saberlo ya que tenemos examen el lunes.

—Exacto, lunes. Te recuerdo que hoy es viernes, tienes dos días completos para aprenderte toda esa bazofia marina.— Me arroja la ropa seleccionada haciendo que me hunda más en la silla.—Ahora cámbiate.

—¿Y que si no lo hago?— cruzo mi brazos y le envió una de mis mejores miradas desafiantes. Sin embargo el blondo no se inmuta ni un ápice, encogiéndose de hombros me ignora y camina hacia su mochila Jansport de donde saca una pequeña cajita rectangular.

 ** _FIFA 16 PS3,_**  el juego por el que llevo ahorrando más de semana y media.

_Maldito leperchaun oxigenado._

Muerdo mi labio inferior con frustración y froto mi cara con las palmas de mis manos, suspirando con pesadez.

—Eres realmente odioso, ¿lo sabes?— Una carcajada atronadora es lo que recibo como respuesta.

—También te quiero enano culón.— Niall arquea su anatomía y se acerca aún más, depositando parte de su peso en los reposa brazos de la silla, atrapandome  contra la última. Un beso casto desciende en mi frente y mi compañero de cuarto se aparta, dado por zanjado su chantaje pero no sin antes alborotar mi cabello. —¡VAMOS A LUCIR ESAS POMPAS VIUDITA NEGRA!

_Mátenme._

 


	3. Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primer encuentro Oh la la ;3

_**** _

_**"Lo malo de mi lado oscuro es que se aclara cuando te ve."** _

* * *

 

_**Louis** _

Música ensordecedora se cuela por mis poros y deja mi sangre vibrando. Las pistas se ven abarrotadas por cuerpos sudorosos que se refriegan de forma salvaje mientras intercambian sonrisas inebriadas.

_¿Por qué demonios me permití ser arrastrado a esta locura?_

—¡Vamos perra, mueve ese bote!—el blondo vociferaba luchando por hacerse escuchar por encima del infierno de sonidos que nos rodeaba.

Sin embargo por más que tratara yo no podía compartir su entusiasmo. No cuando era constantemente pisoteado y tenía que moverme para esquivar codazos de chicas hiperactivas que saltaban como chigüagas en celo.

_Definitivamente esta no era mi idea de un viernes perfecto._

Reacomodo una de las tiras de la musculosa con la banda  ** _"The Who"_**  que se encuentra situada muy por debajo de mi hombro izquierdo dejando mis clavículas bien expuestas. Hace un calor de mil demonios y me siento sudado hasta la medula. El dorso de mi mano seca parte de la humedad en mi frente de forma involuntaria al tiempo que le otorgo al irlandés una sonrisa, agradeciéndole silenciosamente por haber forzado mi flequillo en un hopo bien alto. Mis manos descansan momentáneamente sobre mis muslos, rascando de forma irreflexiva la tela que se adhiere como segunda piel a mi cuerpo.

_Estúpido Niall y su estúpido sentido de "moda"._

Una palabra. Dos siglas.  _ **O2...**_

Mis piernas no fueron diseñadas para estas trampas mortales ¡JODER! Y ni hablar de mis glúteos...

_Siento que el mínimo roce con mi parte posterior me hará estallar cual piñata cumpleañera._

Como si fuera poco no dejo de recibir miradas sugestivas de un morocho con ojos otoñales que se encuentra al otro lado de la pista en un sector un tanto apartado de los demás. Las personas que se encuentran allí deben ser importantes ya que son pocas y todas van trajeadas. Orbes añiles se encuentran con doradas otoñales y el dueño de las últimas humedece sus labios en reacción al contacto. Bilis se acumula en mi garganta y trago ruidosamente apartando mi mirada del sector VIP y del morocho cazador pero aun así no escapo de la sonrisa lobuna que el ultimo me regala.

—Necesito aire.—susurro en la oreja de la bola de energía que tengo como acompañante. Sus ojos azulados observan con confusión los míos y ladea la cabeza.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?— Declino su oferta con una sonrisa pequeña.

—Volveré enseguida, no enloquezcas más de la cuenta, ¿Si?— Un guiño seguido de un exagerado contoneo de caderas es su respuesta. Ruedo los ojos con humor y comienzo a abrirme paso entre la masa de adolescentes calenturientos que intercambian sexo seco de forma entusiasta.

_**FIFA.** _

_**FIFA.** _

_**FIFA.** _

Repito el nombre del juego que obtendré como recompensa en forma de mantra al tiempo que logro salirme de la pista. El patovica que vigila la salida de emergencia se encuentra inmerso en pasar un nivel del maldito Candy Crush así que aprovecho su distracción para colarme por la salida, haciendo presión en la barra de metal que la atraviesa horizontalmente para abrirla.

El aire helado golpea mis facciones una vez que me encuentro afuera y siento como mis pulmones respiran una gran bocanada, finalmente relajándose.

_—Eres tan ardiente. Vamos..._

Me sobresalto frente al eco de las palabras que de forma repentina llegan a mis oídos y volteo bruscamente, escudriñando mis alrededores. Mis pies se mueven instintivamente buscando saciar mi repentina curiosidad y de forma inconsciente me encuentro adentrándome en aquel callejón húmedo y espeluznante.

Los susurros toman fuerza a medida que llego a una pequeña intersección.

_—Métemela.—_

El jadeo que se me escapa es tragado por una estruendosa cachetada. Reposo mi espalda en la pared de ladrillo y me asomo con cautela.

—No vuelvas a darme órdenes. El único que manda aquí soy yo, ¡¿Entiendes?!

 _Ojos perturbadoramente verdes cual corazón de tempestad. Semblante angelical bajo una capa endemoníaca. Quijada bien definida. Piel de la tonalidad del caramelo. Melena levemente ondulada y del color de la cocoa. Snake bites._   _Piernas estéticamente vestidas en unos skinnies más negros que la mismísima noche eran acompañados por unas botas doradas puntiagudas, una camisa blanca y traslucida cubría su parte posterior, esta se encontraba arremangada a la altura de sus codos y desprolijamente abierta hasta la mitad de su tonificado pecho, dejando ver la tinta negra de aquellos impotentes diseños que lo acompañarían hasta la tumba._

Me obligue a apartar mi mirada de la deidad oscura para posarla sobre su acompañante, aunque apenas podía distinguir las facciones del mismo.

—P-por favor Kraken solo quiero que me folles.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que tu culo usado y enfermo merece la atención de mi polla mmm?

El ojiverde tira de la cabellera del castaño forzando su cráneo contra la pared al tiempo que un gruñido hosco vibra en su garganta.

—¡Contéstame ramera mal abortada!

Cierro mis ojos, preso del pánico que se arraiga en mi interior. Un sollozo ahogado retumba en el callejón sacándome tenuemente de mi entumecimiento y parpadeo, enfocándome nuevamente en las figuras a escasos metros de mi posición.

—Eso pensé. De rodillas.  _Ahora.—_ El rizado se aparta un par de centímetros de su presa logrando que la última caiga de forma ignominiosa al asfalto. La dignidad del castaño es obviamente inexistente ya que se arrastra a aquel monstruo y con manos temblorosas deshace su cinturón.

—Y como sienta tu dentadura torcida sobre ella puedes irte despidiéndote de esa miniatura que cuelga entre tus piernas. — Una sonrisa malévola tira de la comisura de sus labios mientras lleva su dedo corazón a la frente, ahora impregnada con una brillante capa de sudor, del chico semidesnudo. Deposita unos leves golpecitos en esta.—Justo aquí es donde te la coceré después de extirpártela, claro.

La dulzura en el tono de voz del  ** _'Kraken'_**  envía escalofríos por toda mi cuerpo. Él está completamente enfermo.

—A tu clientela de seguro le encantan los unicornios...  _emos.—_  chasquea su lengua y se arrima más al muchacho, dejándolo en penumbras bajo su anatomía amenazadora.

El sonido del cierre de cremallera llega a mis odios haciéndome retroceder hasta quedar completamente oculto contra la pared grafiteada de ladrillos. Mi mano se cierra en un puño a la altura de mi pecho y me esfuerzo por controlar mi respiración.

_—Pero que meretriz obediente._

Muerdo mi lengua, y obligo a mis pies cementados a moverse, retrocediendo rápidamente por ese callejón oscuro hasta encontrar las puertas giratorias de emergencia por las cuales me escape antes. Mi cuerpo no ha dejado de temblar mientras mi mente reproduce como un disco rayado las escenas previas de las cuales fui testigo.

Sacudo mi cabeza de aquellas imágenes alarmantes y me adentro nuevamente en la discoteca. El lugar se encuentra aún más abarrotado que antes y no puedo evitar la sensación opresiva que se cierne en mi pecho.

Mis pies me acercan a la barra mientras palpo mis bolsillos rezando por encontrar algunos billetes. Estoy tan sediento que me siento desfallecer. La ausencia de Niall en las pistas solo logra aumentar mi ansiedad, los frenéticos pálpitos de mi corazón ahogan la música electrónica y todo gira fuera de eje en mi campo de visión.

_¡Contrólate, Tomlinson! Niall jamás te abandonaría en un lugar como este._

Dejo que la voz interior me proporcione fuerzas y reposo mis brazos sobre la superficie de madera añeja. Trato de llamar la atención del barman entre el zumbido de la música y los pedidos alocados de la gente, aunque este no parece oírme o simplemente me ignora. Doy con un billete de £10 pero el pizarrón claramente dice que la bebida más barata es de £15, maldigo internamente y gruño con impotencia, forzando mis dedos nuevamente entre mis bolsillos luchando por encontrar algunos pennies que ayuden al caso.

Espontáneamente siento como un cuerpo se amolda al mío por detrás dejándome petrificado en el acto. Un brazo tatuado se desliza hábilmente por la juntura entre mi cuello y hombro hasta hacer contacto con la barra donde golpea su palma depositando un puñado de libras.

—Dos ferraris Jacks.— Esa voz familiar eriza los pelos de mi nuca, entumeciéndome de pies a cabeza.  _ **No, no, no, dios no.**_ —Que sean dobles Ty.

Aliento mentolado con un toque de anís embriaga mis sentidos en una nube fogosa y asfixiante,  _deliciosamente asfixiante._ La mano anillada rota su posición en la superficie de madera sometiendo la mía sobre su dorso para apoyarse posesivamente sobre mi palma, enlazando nuestros dedos. Intento zafarme de la unión cuando siento el agarre de su otra extremidad en mi glúteo izquierdo.

_—Así que te gusta espiarme peluchito._

 

 


	4. Tois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No hace falta ser un sueño para ser tu peor pesadilla."

****

**_Louis_ **

**_¿Peluchito? ¿Pero qué rayos?_ **

—Agradecería que te apartaras de mi espacio personal, estas violándolo.— Mi mano busca zafarse de su agarre sin éxito alguno por lo cual opto por medidas más drásticas, despegándome de la barra y retrocediendo hacia atrás listo para poner más de diez kilómetros de distancia entre el cuerpo de este psicópata mal intencionado y el mío.

Sin embargo, mis acciones tienen un efecto boomerang instantáneo al sentir mi espalda topándose con su pecho y su anatomía respondiendo al contacto. Como si tratara de un efecto acción-reacción, su pelvis se amolda contra mí, evocando que un jadeo entrecortado escape mis labios. Intento en vano ocultarlo con un ataque de tos aunque lo que comenzó siendo un simple carraspeo de garganta rápidamente se convierte en una tos continua y ardiente que trae cierta humedad en mis ojos al sentirlo frotarse contra mi sin escrúpulo alguno. Su pelvis rota y fricciona con presión demandante y no puedo evitar boquear en busca de aire cuando lo siento crecer contra mí.

La impuesta cercanía es aún más notoria cuando su mejilla roza la mía. Aliento mentolado con un leve toque de anís abanica mi cara ahuyentando así el último destello de lucidez avivando mis neuronas. _Su avance no da tregua alguna._ Mi vulnerabilidad se convierte en la peor de mis enemigas al sentir labios carnosos presionando contra el lóbulo de mi oreja izquierda.

—Respeto tu espacio personal pero reafirmo mi autoridad como tu demonio violándolo de todos modos.— Por el rabillo del ojo observo como la comisura de sus labios se yergue en una sonrisa pícara y descarada. Mi escrutinio es correspondido con un agarre más hosco que irradia posesividad junto a una promesa circunspecta de marcas violáceas en la piel encarcelada bajo el dominio de sus manos callosas.

Dos vasos cristalinos con un brebaje de color amberino y bordes azucarados son repentinamente situados en la barra y deslizados hacia nuestra ubicación. Mi captor se mueve con desenvoltura y elegancia la mano que aun reclama la mía por encima de la barra se vuelve laxa antes de deshacer su agarre para tomar uno de los tragos preparados por el barman que se ha dignado a ignorarme frente a mi escasez monetaria.

**_Maldito oportunista._ **

Sangre espesa cosquillea mi lengua cuando finalmente decido deshacer el agarre de mis dientes sobre el músculo interno de mi mejilla derecha.

 _—Bebe.—_ La tranquilidad que acompaña la orden eriza los pelos de mi nuca al compás de la bola hielo que se asienta en la entrada de mi esófago. Mi escapatoria está tomando mucho más tiempo del debido y a falta de ideas que respalden mi aun inconcluso plan, obedezco.

El vaso se alza a mis labios en forma casi involuntaria, la potente esencia del alcohol acaricia mis fosas nasales evocando que el puente de mi nariz se frunza con el picor que acarrea el brebaje. Estoy a punto de confesar que jamás he bebido cuando su risa pausada y teatral llega a mis oídos, empujando mi fuero interno hacia su punto de ebullición.

Chasquea su lengua y me voltea, obligándome a enfrentar su mirada carnal. Sus ojos se achinan con un leve atisbo de entusiasmo su labio inferior es preso de su pulgar e índice evocando que el rojo carmín del músculo se vuelva de un tono cereza escarlata bajo la presión impuesta. Deseo apartar mi mirada pero el rizado de piernas kilométricas es un hipnotizador nato.

—Tranquilo peluchito un trago no te desvirgara.— El espacio entre nuestras caras es casi imaginario, la punta de su nariz se topa con la mía y sus labios se curvan cínicamente hacia arriba ante mi mueca de inconformidad. _—Ese es mi trabajo después de todo._

El rechinar de mis dientes se eleva por sobre el barullo electrónico que rodea las pistas de baile, temblores asaltan mi anatomía y el  vaso en mi mano izquierda se vuelve dulcemente pesado haciendo que su presencia sea prácticamente imposible de ignorar.

_Todo se balancea en cámara rápida a partir de ese instante._

El contenido de mi vaso es arrojado. Este estampa contra el rostro cincelado del Kraken. Mi pie izquierdo se alza con precisión tomando distancia para un mayor impacto con la punta de su bota dorada, pisando con ahínco su pie derecho.

—Sobre mi muy difunto cadáver— La brecha entre nuestras anatomías finalmente cede frente a mi asalto, dándome la perfecta oportunidad para escabullirme. Mis pies se mueven con un frenesí que me es completamente ajeno, el shot de adrenalina que transita mis terminaciones nerviosas se agrava a medida que zigzagueo entre cuerpos sudorosos e inebriados, rogando por la presencia de un cierto rubio entre las embotelladas pistas.  

Orbes índigos finalmente dan con una mata de cabello rubio desastrosamente teñido y estilizado en un hopo. Sin embargo, mi compañero de cuarto no parece percatarse de mi presencia, no cuando una sombra alta y macabra se alza sobre él, fundiéndolo en un abrazo bochornoso y manoseándolo de forma tal que deja poco a la imaginación.

 _—¡NIALL!—_ Mi mano se cierra en el algodón de su remera de Bon Jovi tirando de la última en un intento torpe de llamar su atención, la cual no es correspondida.

**_Joder._ **

—POR EL AMOR DE TODO LO SAGRADO PUEDES DEJAR DE INTERCAMBIAR FLUIDOS CON ESTE um disculpa, ¿Cómo es tu nombre?— Mis mejillas se tiñen de un carmín pronunciado cuando vuelco mi atención en el extraño que acapara el afecto de mi mejor amigo.

El desconocido casualmente despega sus labios del irlandés ladeando su cabeza con un pequeño puchero. Sus ojos son grandes, extremadamente expresivos y de la tonalidad del chocolate, su cabello es castaño como la madera añeja y este ha sido casi completamente rapado contra su cráneo dejando solo una fina capa contra la piel. Sus modales acompañan su personalidad cuando me extiende su mano izquierda con extrema formaliad, brazo derecho descansando de forma despreocupada en la cintura del pelirubio.

—Liam, soy Liam Payne. Un gusto— estrecho su mano esbeltamente tatuada y asiento con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en mis labios.

—Louis Tomlinson.— Mi mano deja la suya para pinchar el bicep de Niall logrando que su mirada acaramelada de adolescente puberto milagrosamente se fije en la mía.

Carraspeo mi garganta para una mejor dramatización y sin más, grito,

 ** _—¡¿AHORA PUEDES DEJAR DE INTERCAMBIAR FLUIDOS CON LIAM PAYNE Y PRESTARME UN ÁTOMO DE ATENCION LEPERCHAWN SOBAQUEADO?!—_**  Mi voz quiebra y mi labio inferior comienza a temblar.  

—Ni, por favor solo l-llévame a casa, ¿si?

Las palabras de Niall llegan a mi cerebro en una nube fogosa y dispersa el mensaje detrás de las mismas indescifrable todo carece de sentido cuando la punta fría de un machete se ancla a mi espalda baja. Un par de labios fríos se pegan a la piel empapada de mi nuca y una voz morosa me susurra siniestramente, tomando como audiencia a mis oídos.

—Tu ausencia estimula mi sangre. _Kiss or Kill._ Besa al diablo o muere en el intento, peluchito.

La insinuación de las palabras recitadas detona en un dolor punzante e enceguecedor, el cual se infiltra como lava ardiente por mi piel.Todo se sume en una negrura espeza y sileciosa y simplemente, me dejo llevar, bajo el filo del machete que se hunde en mi carne.     

 

 

 


	5. Quatre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Solo hace falta tener un mal día para que el hombre más cuerdo sobre la faz de la Tierra, enloquezca."

****

**_Louis_ **

Me despierto con el timbre desgarrador de mis cuerdas vocales. El grito me deja aturdido por unos cuantos segundos en los cuales parpadeo para espabilar la bruma que gravita alrededor de mi cerebro. No obstante, mis esfuerzos se vuelven contraproducentes cuando un par de ojos perturbadoramemte verdes se alzan como manto por detrás de mis parpados. Mi respiración es entrecortada y torpe, los latidos de mi corazón tamborilean en mis tímpanos, y mi piel se siente reseca y fría al tacto, por más de estar cubierta en una capa de fluido de mis propias glándulas sudoríparas.

Las paredes de mi cuarto no me brindan seguridad alguna, solo fomentan mi claustrofobia dando a la alusión de cernirse sobre mí bajo la negrura que envuelve la recamara.

En un intento desesperado por alcanzar mi mesita de luz me orillo al borde de mi cama, mi peso desequilibra el colchón y este último termina volteándome al suelo contra el cual impacto con un ruido sonoro. Una maldición escapa mis labios y ruedo sobre mi eje para escabullirme por debajo del mismo. Tanteo a oscuras por mi celular en la superficie de mi mesa y empujo mi anatomía del suelo para apoyar mi espalda contra el pie de mi cama, rodillas acurrucándose contra mi pecho. Mi pulgar barre la pantalla de mi teléfono, desbloqueándolo para observar en números gordos y redondeados las seis AM.

 _—Una pesadilla. Ha sido solo una pesadilla. —_ Una mano temblorosa se alza para cepillar las hebras de mi cabello de forma inconsciente aunque mis acciones involuntarias se detienen a mitad de camino cuando noto una pulsera de un color flúor chillón deslizándose sobre la piel mi muñeca.

**_Oh, por dios._ **

—¿Ni? — Un ronquido un tanto escandalizador cimbra en mis oídos como forma de respuesta y vuelco mi atención en el bulto de mantas que se alza por encima de la cama limítrofe a la mía. Empujo las sabanas arremolinadas en mi cintura y me arrastro hacia el rubio durmiente. Una punzada en mi espalda baja me deja jadeando en busca de aire a escasos metros de mi objetivo, el dolor solo se agrava a medida que me muevo y por más que intento no logro disminuir el escozor en la base de mi espina dorsal.

Gruño para mis adentros y empuño la tela con pequeños patrones de tréboles en mis manos para impulsarme sobre mis rodillas.

Imágenes inconexas de diversos sucesos se disparan como una película de diapositivas en mi mente, cada consiguiente siendo aún peor que la anterior achispando mi memoria de su apaciguado ensueño.

Como si fuera poco, la ansiedad que amenazaba con tomar por rehén a mi sistema finalmente detona al presenciar mi vestimenta, la cual es casualmente idéntica a la de mi desequilibrada memoria.

Un ronroneo llega a mis oídos en el momento que zarandeo, lo que supongo es, el hombro del pelirrubio. Su silueta es bastante amorfa con el peso de las sabanas y mantas que lo envuelven cual burrito mexicano.

—Ni, por favor, despierta— el olor nauseabundo que penetra mis fosas nasales me da arcadas instantáneas haciéndome retroceder e impactar mi cóccix contra el piso.

**_¡Joder!_ **

_—Mi culo está roncando, shhhh...—_ las palabras llegan en un susurro adormilado a mis oídos y termino por desistir en despertar al animal inmundo y rastrero que tengo como compañero de cuarto.

Abanicando el aire que me rodea me yergo sobre mi postura y me encamino lentamente al baño, arrastrando los pies cual bloques de cemento. La tela de la remera con la banda  _'The Who'_  roza constantemente contra aquello que comenzó como una punzada y ahora se ha convertido en un calvario que no puedo del todo descifrar. Harto y agobiado de preguntas que siguen apilándose en el sin fin de dudas que inundan mi cerebro bueno para nada tiro del cuello de la musculosa, elevando mis brazos para descartarla en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Un bufido pesado se abre paso entre mis labios resecos al observar la cantidad de prendas abolladas y arrugadas que han intentado dar con el mismo solo para terminar esparcidas por doquier y abandonas de mala gana.

**_Horan._ **

No soy un friki de la limpieza, ni mucho menos tengo algún tipo de trastorno obsesivo compulsivo en el que los individuos se caen de rodillas y empiezan a fregar los pisos como si el apocalipsis se les viniera encima. Si bien el desorden y yo definitivamente no somos amigos tampoco somos enemigos. Aunque el maldito puede ser una patada en la ingle si se lo propone.

Una vez terminada la labor de doblar la ropa y apilarla en su correspondiente cesto me estiro para abrir el grifo de nuestra compactada ducha. Nubes de vapor fogoso se agrupan a mí alrededor, condensando la superficie del espejo rectangular situado por arriba del lavabo. La temperatura del cuarto de baño se eleva considerablemente mientras mis manos trabajan en deshacer los botones de mis skinnies pero la tela de los vaqueros parece repentinamente haberse encogido como si por arte de magia se tratara.

_Maldito irlandés y su insana obsesión por la comida chatarra. Claro que él y su metabolismo de fórmula uno jamás se verán afectados por unas papas a la francesa y una hamburguesa de triple bacon, mis muslos en cambio..._

Salto como maniático exorcizado, maldiciendo y succionando panza hasta que mis costillas arden por el esfuerzo. Los jeans ceden un centímetro, la banda elástica de mis Calvin Klein's se materializa en el espacio descubierto de piel y sonrió en consecuencia al tiempo que doy un tirón enérgico.

El desgarre de tela llega a mis oídos haciéndome trastabillar frente a la sorpresa y caer de bruces en el cuadrado que es nuestra ducha, logrando que la cortina se afloje del barandal y caiga como manta sobre mí, todo en un mismo acto.

La lluvia no se apiada de mí. El agua escuece mis huesos y arranca un grito ahogado de los confines más profundos de mi garganta al entrar en contacto con mi espalda baja.

Mis ojos pican con lágrimas sin derramar e instintivamente me alejo del torrente incesante de agua calcinante. Balbuceo miserablemente y uso la pared como soporte para erguir mi temblorosa anatomía. Mi curiosidad termina apoderándose de mi juicio y dejo que mi mirada viaje al lugar donde se origina aquel dolor punzante.

La mitad de mi espalda flota en un mar de cardenales morados y verdes azulados que se concentran alrededor de unas líneas burdas de un rojo oscuro, carmesí.

La yema de mi pulgar sigue el contorno de la ofensiva cicatriz, la textura de la piel herida doblegándose en varias curvas que a distancia carecen de sentido estético. Sin embargo, a medida que uno se acerca a la misma el serpenteo de cortes conforma una efigie que es básicamente imposible de malinterpretar. Mi dedo continúa su trayectoria, trazando suavemente las curvas de los cortes sin presionar demasiado sobre la zona enrojecida. El esquema de un pulpo amenazador comienza a cobrar sentido bajo mi tacto, el diseño del molusco es aterrador, las terminaciones de sus tentáculos con solapas se entrelazan, y si mi mente no está alucinando, podría hasta jurar que la letra H se visualizaba entre los mismos.

Una palabra seis siglas;  ** _Kraken._**

**_Maldito sexópata de rizos acaramelados. ¿Quién demonios se cree que es? Usando mi espalda como block de dibujo para su acuario imaginario._ **

Mis dientes friccionan de forma chirriante. El dolor que atormenta mi piel pasa a segundo plano, obnubilado por mi flamante fuero interno el cual posee sed de venganza ** _._** Más despierto que nunca y con un leve tic en el parpado izquierdo abandono la ducha, no sin antes cerrar el grifo y deshacerme de lo que resta de mis vaqueros rasgados, arrojándolos sin preámbulos sobre la pila de ropa que se amontona en el cesto de la lavandería. ****

Por primera vez el desorden que es mi cama no me llama a intervenir en lo más mínimo. Me visto aun mojado en un par de jeans holgados y una camisa a cuadros, mis lentes acompañan mi atuendo junto con mi par preferido de vans. Mi mochila Jansport se amolda a mi hombro izquierdo y empujo mi flequillo de mi frente para posar mi mirada en mi mejor amigo, aun noqueado contra su almohada.

 _—Si no estás despierto para cuando regrese le diré a Grimshaw donde escondes tus preciadas Pringlets, trebolito. —_ Un dedo corazon se eleva por sobre las mantas a forma de respuesta evocando la curvatura de mis labios hacia arriba. Le soplo un beso antes de escabullirme por la puerta, sonrisa desvaneciéndose a medida que transito los infinitos corredores del edificio Delta.

La falta de movimiento en los pasillos no me incomoda en absoluto. Tratándose de un domingo es de esperarse. Orbes añiles revolotean el campus que encuadra la facultad con irrisorio interés frenando su escrutinio cuando se topan con el infame Starbucks que se asoma entre los edificios Gama y Épsilon, emparedado de forma obscena por ambas estructuras.

Me decido a último momento y alterno mi trayectoria hacia la librería para adentrarme en la cafetería de cadena internacional, anhelando un vainilla latte y optando por llevarle a Niall un bollo de queso a mi regreso.

 _Mentiría si dijiera que alguna vez pise aquel Starbucks_.

Mi visión se torna oscura en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El peso de mi mochila abandona mis hombros y mis muñecas son apresadas contra mi espalda.

Para cuando me percato de la bolsa de consorcio dispuesta sobre mi cabeza es ya muy tarde. El impacto contra mi cráneo no se hace esperar.  

 


	6. Cinq

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No acumules silencios. Grita de vez en cuando."

 

_**Louis** _

Mi frasquito atesorado de realidad acababa de quebrarse en mil pedazos. El desasosiego había anidado en mi pecho, invadiéndome y enajenándome del sueño que pesaba detrás de mis parpados.

 _Nada de esto podía ser real._  Situaciones como estas no le ocurrían a pobres diablos como yo.  ** _Realmente no lo hacían, maldita sea._**

La bolsa de consorcio que había sido dispuesta sobre mi cabeza había misteriosamente desaparecido para cuando recobre mi conciencia. El entumecimiento se había adueñado de la mitad de mi fisionomía dejándome con un leve cosquilleo en la mitad restante donde podía sentir la hinchazón de mi pómulo izquierdo. Sumándose a esto estaban las ganas incontenibles de desperdigar los contenidos de mis tripas, ya que el olor metálico de mi propia sangre inundaba la atmosfera en la que me encontraba, haciendo que el sabor amargo en mi boca se acreciente.

Una gota gorda de humedad salpica el tabique de mi nariz y mis ojos se bizcan para seguir su trayectoria bajo la escaza iluminación proyectada por una bombilla de precedencia dudosa, la cual se alza por encima de mi cabeza, penosamente sujetada por un manojo de cables oscuros que cuelgan de una apertura en el techo, justo al lado del charco amarillento de humedad que engloba la pintura.

El eco de zancadas profundas y acompasadas llega a mis oídos advirtiéndome de la cercanía de una nueva presencia. Mis muñecas friccionan entre si al tratar de ablandar las cuerdas que las sujetan pero mis esfuerzos solo prueban ser contraproducentes al sentir sangre caliente corriendo por las mismas.

La puerta de metal enmohecido cruje al abrirse de par en par. Una de las bisagras que la sostienen sale disparada y rueda hasta llegar a la punta de mis vans. Mis ojos se esfuerzan en posarse frente a la figura que se ha materializado en la recamara pero apenas logro vislumbrar una mata de pelo negro azabache con puntas descoloridas cuando una luz blanquecina y cegadora proveniente de un celular me da de lleno en la cara, haciendo que me encoja de forma involuntaria contra la silla que me sostiene.

—Eres aún más hermoso de lo que recordaba. Al parecer mi memoria no te hizo justicia alguna,  _angioletto._

El brillo de la pantalla que me apunta se oscurece un par de tonos y un resuello nasal expresa mi disgustofrente a la tardanza. Ojos cerúleos finalmente se topan con orbes otoñales y la familiaridad en aquellas es chocante.  ** _Ahora sí, las arcadas no se hacen esperar_**. Los jugos gástricos escuecen la parte posterior de mi garganta y mi anatomía se ve obligada a doblarse en si para expulsarlos junto a cualquier resto de comida que navegaba las cavernas de mi estómago. Todo va a parar a un par de borcegos con tela de jean ubicados entre mis zapatillas.

_Es él._

_El sujeto trajeado que se hallaba en la zona VIP de la discoteca._

Un jadeo lastimero se me escapa al intentar incorporarme y una mano me asiste en mi objetivo, sosteniendo mi barbilla mientras otra limpia mis labios agrietados con la punta de una bandana roja. Lo primero que noto al levantar mi cabeza es el tatuaje de una boca carnosa con un par de alas simétricas descansando en unas clavículas perforadas con piercings plateados. El vaivén de su respiración hace que las mismas se muevan parsimoniosamente, dando a la alusión de estar revoloteando en su piel acanelada. Su figura es esbelta e imponente. Bosquejos de tinta oscura gravitan en su torso desnudo, bíceps y brazos. Es un tanto delgado pero aun así es imposible pasar por alto las ondulaciones que marcan su estómago.

—Disculpa el trato de mis subordinados bonito, velare por sus castigos.

—¿Q-Qu-Quie...— Su cabeza se sacude de lado a lado evocando la caída de un mechón rebelde sobre su frente angulosa. Sus orbes otoñales se achinan y una risa melodiosa se desprende de sus labios rosados.

—Shhhh... No gastes energías vas a necesitarlas. Soy Shades y tú,  _angioletto,_  debes ser Lewis.- Mis ojos siguen el mandala de su mano izquierda con pereza al tiempo que niego levemente con mi cabeza.

—L-L-Louis te tragas la ese final no la p-p-pronuncias es....— Pero me acalla con la presión de su pulgar en mi labio inferior.

—Francés mon cheri, ya veo.

Espontáneamente, su rodilla se abre paso por entre mis piernas forzándolas a separarse aún más para luego acomodar su anatomía entre el hueco de estas. Su cabeza se alza un par de centímetros por encima de la mía y el pavor dinamita la poca cordura a la cual me aferro con uñas y dientes. Mis ojos pican y mi garganta quema. Apenas soy consciente de la humedad que baña mis mejillas cuando el tacto de una lengua rasposa lame mi mejilla izquierda, barriendo con el camino de lágrimas de la misma. Labios rosados presionan contra mi piel y gracias al aturdimiento que me envuelve no hago más que parpadear y observar su perverso accionar.

—Nada de lágrimas mi  _angioletto_  ningún daño vendrá a ti mientras acates lo que estoy por decirte ¿De acuerdo?

Sus labios se curvan contra mi mejilla, evocando una sonrisa un tanto siniestra que eriza los pelos de mi nuca, otorgándome escalofríos en la piel expuesta de mis brazos.

—P-p-por favor, estoy becado no tengo dinero ni joyas o cosas de valor significativo para ustedes, mis únicos ahorros vienen por ser presidente del consejo estudiantil, no es mucho, pero puedes ustedes pueden q-q-quedárselos serán como mucho unas veinte libras contando los pennies. Les alcanza para una cajita feliz y un mac sundae y h-hasta les sobra para un boleto en um ¿ómnibus?

**_¿Es enserio Tomlinson? ¿Acabas de ofrecerle un mac sundae a tu secuestrador? ¡¿QUE VA MAL CONTIGO?!_ **

—La verdad es, precioso, que tu dinero me importa menos que kilo y medio de mierda. Tu cuerpo sin embargo....— Una carcajada sonora truena a mi alrededor provocando temblores en mi espina dorsal. La risa inunda la alcoba y me encojo aún más en mi asiento, cerrando mis parpados y tragando un sollozo que amenaza desde el fondo de mi garganta.

Para cuando abro mis ojos soy recibido con un guiño descarado por parte de Shades, el cual me observa como a un trozo de carne fresca recién obtenida de una vaca. Paso saliva por mi lengua y me obligo a tragar el nudo que se asienta en mi garganta.

La sonrisa pícara que se dibuja en sus labios debería ser considerada ilegal en Inglaterra. Sus labios relajados se curvan dulcemente hacia arriba para exponer filas de dientes platinados, la punta de su lengua apenas visible, emparedada entre su resplandeciente dentadura. El maldito pandillero había bañado su dentadura en plata.

 _Apuesto que uno de sus molares relucientes cubriría los gastos de mi carrera._   _Pffff... Qué carrera ni qué carrera con uno de esos dientes podría jubilarme de por vida._

**_Odio ser pobre y tener gustos caros, joder..._ **

—Oso desátalo, quieres.

El susodicho, de cuya presencia jamás me había percatado, se abre paso entre las sombras que envuelven la recamara polvorienta para acuchillarse a mi lado. Las pecas en sus mejillas parecen constelaciones de estrellas indecisas las cuales se mueven agresivamente cuando fija sus ojos marinos en los míos, su cabello es un nido de hebras desprolijas de un rojizo anaranjado. Algo en su postura me recuerda a Garfield el gato. Sin embargo, muerdo la punta de mi lengua antes de mencionarlo, algo me dice que este gato no es de los que se contentan con un plato de lasaña.

Un gruñido hosco parte de mis labios cuando soy finalmente liberado. Aun así no soy capaz de levantarme no cuando mi anatomía pesa una tonelada y mis extremidades adormecidas apenas responden mis comandos. Todo se ralentiza fuera de foco por unos segundos en los cuales soy bruscamente arrojado de la silla contra una superficie de ladrillo duro.  _Una pared._

La camisa de leñador desaparece de mi cuerpo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y mi pecho es violentamente aprisionado contra la pared a la cual fui previamente lanzado. El ajetreo provoca que muerda mi lengua rompiendo musculo. El sabor amargo de mi sangre inunda mis papilas gustativas y volteo mi cabeza contra la superficie rocosa para escupir parte del líquido carmesí al piso.

 _—Tú y yo queremos lo mismo,_ _angioletto. —_ La voz de Shades reverbera en mi espalda. Su cuerpo encarcela el mío sin signos de esfuerzo alguno, su respiración permanece completamente serena y eso me enfurece aún más, por lo cual continuo revolcándome bajo su agarre.

—Lo dudo.

—A Styles. Ambos deseamos verlo arder. Te observe aquella noche, vi como rechazaste sus avances.

— _¿A q-q-quien?_ — Sus caderas se mecen agresivamente contra mis glúteos al tiempo que sus dedos presionan contra la resiente cicatriz con forma de octópodo en la base de mi espalda, haciéndome chillar. Su barba cosquillea el lóbulo de mi oreja cuando lo siento acercarse, lucho contra su agarre pero lo único que logro es que sus dientes muerdan la zona más sensible de mi oreja liberándola únicamente para susurrar;

—Al Kraken, serás tú quien me lo entregue.

* * *

**Yay UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!! Perdon mis amores entre facu y laburo estoy a full pero seguire actualizando si me obsequian kudos y comentarios, proximo capitulo contiene a rizitos asi que preparense C:**

**#TeamKraken or #TeamShades?**

 


	7. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "¿Pedir perdón por ser un desalmado? ¿Bebe, tu acaso crees que alguien, alguna vez me pidió disculpas por convertirme en esto que vez?"

****

**_Narrador omnisciente_ **

Se rumorea por ahí que la paciencia es una virtud y la impaciencia es vicio del demonio. Dejemos una cosa en claro,  ** _Harry Edward Styles no es una persona virtuosa._**

La nube de toxinas que merodea alrededor del castaño apenas da visibilidad a dos orbes peculiarmente verdes, la tonalidad de las últimas oscila entre un verde jade y el más añejo de los whiskeys. El habano se abre paso entre sus labios carnosos para una calada profunda y un tanto sensual.

No ha dejado de hacerle el amor a su cigarro por más de veinte minutos y la propia virtud de Liam Payne está alcanzando sus límites.

—¿Podrías al menos usar los electrónicos? Tus pulmones deben de estar en su lecho de muerte a estas alturas.

Una sonrisa carente de humor surca los labios del ojiverde cuando libera el rollo de tabaco de estos últimos, dando leve golpecitos con su dedo índice para que las cenizas cancerígenas caigan en modo de lluvia sobre la punta de los mocasines blancos de Liam, no haciendo registro alguno de sus preocupaciones al arquear una ceja presuntuosa en su dirección.

—Mis M&M Hook.

_El intercambio de apodos en pandillas británicas era bien conocido por entonces, cada miembro de bandas ilegales se acunaba bajo uno, tomando una identidad aleatoria y fácil de recordar a la hora de hacer negocios. Pues bien, Liam_ _James_ _Payne había recibido el suyo en su tercer día de iniciado, al fracturarle la mandíbula, y fragmentarla como una pizza, en ocho dolorosas piezas a una rata que se había infiltrado en territorio de los Thunder Knives y que trabajaba para nadie más ni nadie menos que el mismísimo Zayn, "Shades" Malik, líder inicial de los Chainsaws. Digamos que solo basto con un gancho izquierdo de ultratumba para que Shawn, "Lyrics" Méndez cayera inconsciente, en un charco morboso de su propia sangre, labios rajados y mandíbula completamente desprendida. He aquí de donde nace el apodo, Hook._

Liam sacude su pierna de mala gana, maldiciendo bajo su aliento al ver como una ráfaga de viento se lleva las cenizas de su zapato, dejando una estela negra donde los residuos de habano habían acariciado la fina tela bordada de su calzado italiano. Un suspiro pesado se escapa de su boca, ojos de un marrón acaramelado se entrecierran casi completamente para observar acusatoriamente al rizado que se encuentra completamente enajenado de la molestia de su colega, vista fija en el edificio rectangular que alberga al menos unas doscientas mil personas, a la espera de interceptar a su pequeño de gafas Clark Kentianas y glúteos de infarto.

—Sabes que el medico está preocupado por tus altos niveles de colesterol Harry, yo no creo que...—pero sus palabras se desvanecen en la mismísima nada al sentir la presión de algo firme en su ingle. Los ojos de Liam se abren de par en par al notar el cañón de la Colt dorada de Harry apuntando a su zona más íntima. Traga audiblemente e intenta zafarse del arma de fuego pero sus movimientos bruscos solo evocan que la abertura del cañón se hunda más amenazadoramente en la base de su perineo, aprisionando sus bolas.

No le da el suficiente tiempo a reaccionar cuando por el rabillo del ojo capta la trayectoria de un puño anillado deslizándose en cámara rápida hacia su fisionomía. Un chillido que carece de masculinidad se abre paso entre sus labios al tiempo que el puño frena de golpe, justo a la altura de su boca. Los pétalos del añillo de plata con forma de rosa acarician levemente el inicio de barba que ensombrece su labio superior y una gota gorda de sudor resbala por su frente angulosa.

 _—_ _Como vuelvas a llamarme por el nombre que el acceso público de mi bastarda madre me dio te daré una puta yoya tan fuerte que te dejara con menos dientes que las gallinas,_   ** _¿Entiendes?_** ** _—_** Con un leve asentimiento por parte de Hook el rizado aparta su arma, asegurándola de forma automática en la cinturilla de sus vaqueros negros. La tensión en sus nudillos finalmente cede, y su puño derecho termina acunando la mejilla de Liam, dando unas leves palmaditas a la piel del mismo.

—Buen chico, ahora facilítame mis putos confites Payne, no lo volveré a repetir.

El susodicho pone los ojos en blanco al acatar la orden dada, pasándole al rizado un pequeño tubo rojo, un tanto compactado con el logo de M&M abarcando la tapa.

—El día que tus niveles de azúcar te revienten los dientes y te lleven a un temprano paro cardiaco hablare con los de la funeraria para que arreglen una cita en tu estúpida lapida que diga 'Te lo dije', maldito goloso del demonio.

El Kraken hace caso omiso a sus palabras dando una última calada a su habano para luego arrojarlo, despreocupadamente, al cordón de la vereda. Arrebata las golosinas de la mano de Liam y de un movimiento ágil abre la tapa plástica del tubo de confites, haciendo palanca con la uña de su pulgar.

Hook observa silenciosamente como este arroja su cabeza rizada hacia atrás para deslizar el contenido del envase en la apertura de su boca, ayudándose con su lengua para evitar que ninguna de las lentejas escapara.

 _Ojala se atragante por hijo de puta_ , Liam piensa con enfado pasando sus dedos por su mentón.  _Ni siquiera se ha dignado a ofrecerme un_ _a_ _._

_El que come y no convida tiene un sapo en la barriga._

_A estas alturas más que un anfibio yo diría que él tiene un estanque completo,_ se carcajea para sí mismo ante su oportuna ocurrencia, calmándose repentinamente al observar una cabellera rubia abriéndose paso entre la masa de estudiantes que salen como cucarachas del salón G; Biología y Sociedad.

Una sonrisa involuntaria florece en su rostro al ver al sublime ángel pelirrubio que no ha podido borrar de su mente desde aquella follada tan deliciosamente pública en uno de los cubículos del baño de aquel boliche, al cual ambos habían asistido el viernes pasado. Para ser honestos, Hook no había podido quitarle los ojos de encima cuando lo había visto bailar, sus caderas tenían vida propia, y es que  _¡Santa mierda!_   _incluso Shakira era un poroto mal cocido en comparación._  

 **-¡PRECIOSO!-**  Liam usa sus dedos índices para llevarlos a las comisuras de sus labios, introduciéndolos en estos últimos para que un silbido escandaloso parta de su boca, atrayendo así la atención de Niall, el cual sonríe con sus ojos azulados. Una mano titubeante se eleva para corresponder el saludo con un poco de torpeza.

 _—¿_ _Aquaman Hook, es enserio_? ¿No que ya te lo habías tirado? Ese niñato es el rey de los pescados.—La anatomía de Liam se tensa como piedra, y un músculo en su quijada se aprieta de forma aterradora cuando voltea para encararlo, dientes chirriando y mirada ensombrecida.

—Ya cállate Kraken yo no critico a la araña de sótano a la cual acosas tanto, eh.

—¿Araña de sótano? ¿Pero de que carajos me estás hablando Payne?

—¿Vas a decirme a estas alturas que no has notado su cul----Liam se calla bruscamente al notar como la mirada de Harry se ensombrece, la tonalidad de sus orbes jades volviéndose más oscura e intimidante, adoptando un color que serpentea entre un negro carbonado y el más verde de las manzanas. Su escrutinio, de milagro, no es dirigido a él, sino a algo o más bien, alguien, más allá de su hombro izquierdo. Quiere indagar sobre su repentino cambio de humor pero a estas alturas ya se ha acostumbrado a la bipolaridad que merodea a Harry, "El Kraken", Styles como un aura fogosa y espectral, que _jamás debe ser_ _cuestionada_ _._

 ** _Sin embargo, Hook no es conocido por quedarse callado_** ** _, precisamente._** Abre la boca y se prepara para cuestionar el comportamiento de su amigo pero un choque contra su hombro derecho interrumpe el hilo de sus indagaciones. El Kraken pasa como una ráfaga feroz por su lado, moviéndose a la velocidad de un trueno, como si el mismísimo diablo se lo llevara. Curioso y un tanto inquieto frente a la conducta del líder de los Thunder Knives sigue su trayectoria, aunque esta sale de foco cuando un rubio de piel nívea y mejillas sonrojadas acapara la extensión completa de su campo de visión. No pierde la oportunidad de acunar las mejillas pecosas de Niall y atraerlo para sí, uniendo sus labios en un saludo un tanto meloso que hace que su corazón se salte un par de latidos para reanudar su marcha a una velocidad mayor. 

El sonido desvergonzado del roce de piel con piel retumba de forma ensordecedora por doquier consiguiendo así que las muestras de cariño público por parte de Liam y Niall lleguen a su fin. Liam gruñe suavemente frente a la interrupción depositando un último beso en el tabique nasal de su rubio antes de levantar la cabeza y por fin centrarse en lo que acontece a escasos metros de su anatomía.

Su mandíbula se afloja y su boca cae abierta frente a lo que observa, es más, sino fuera por los dedos de Niall tratando inútilmente de cerrarla esta misma estaría por el piso.

¡Y es que diantres! ** _Alguien había abofeteado a Harry Styles._**

 


	8. Sept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi tablet dió ha luz ha este capítulo a las 2 am, no esta corregido ni moldeado para ser siquiera considerado aceptable... lean bajo su propio riesgo y recuerden esta fic es M rated por una razón <3
> 
> PD; busquenme en Wattpad si quieren hago follow x follow :3 @DimplesAnDChill

**__ **

**_"La ira es una locura de corta duración."_ **

**_Narrador omnisciente_ **

La B negativa se mofaba silenciosamente de la perplejidad latente que demostraba la cara de Louis. Era roja, obesa y ocupaba más de tres cuartos de la hoja A4, situada desprolijamente en el borde superior del examen.

—¿Porqué estás más tranquilo que Jonny deep en un casting de Tim burton?¿Qué es lo que escondes rubio?— Louis indaga con un poco de recelo, su mirada vira hacia la marca rojo escarlata que se asoma por una de las esquinas superiores del papel que posee su amigo y sus ojos prácticamente abandonan sus cuencas cuando se percata de la nota que el pelirrubio ha conseguido.

_—Tú obtuviste una A..._

—Nah, no inventes.—los ojos turquesas de Niall se posan en la hoja arrugada que sobresale del bolsillo de su canguro, sus hombros se encogen con cierta indiferencia y termina rodeando a Louis con uno de sus brazos, de forma un tanto perezosa, mientras se abren paso hacia la salida del salón de Biología y Sociedad.

—En realidad es una A positiva, no se distingue porque el signo más fue dibujado sobre la H de mi apellido ¿ves?—Niall toma su examen y bruscamente, lo empuja contra la nariz de su compañero de cuarto para que el último pueda comprobar, por si mismo, el valor de sus palabras.

El castaño manotea el examen de su campo de visión con un gruñido huraño reverberando en su pecho.

—Esto es una gran falacia esa es mi A ¡me pertenece! Es mía ¡Te has robado mi A, endemoniada manufacturacion Irlandesa! —Louis pellizca el brazo de Niall y se zafa de su agarre, su ceño se frunce y por su expresión contrariada cualquiera podría vislumbrar que está a segundos de alcanzar su punto de ebullición. El dedo índice del ojiazul se sitúa en la cíen del pelirrubio, acusatoriamente, y Niall bizca los ojos hacia arriba para observar la presión que el mismo dígito ejerce.

— _Devuélvemela._

—Woah loulou, hakuna ya tus tatas, ¿si? Es solo una puta calificación.

El castaño sacude los brazos antes de alzarlos al cielo por unos segundos para luego dejarlos caer. Las palmas de sus manos se sitúan en sus mejillas y su cabeza se inclina un poco hacia adelante. Boquea silenciosamente mientras estira la piel que se extiende por debajo de sus ojos cerúleos, en una dramática improvisación de la obra el grito.

—¡Mi beca depende de mis putas calificaciones, Ni! Yo no puedo darme el lujo de sacar menos de una maldita A, no si quiero seguir gozando de las instalaciones y servicios que me brinda el comité educativo de la facultad, yo no podría estar aquí, estudiando Drama y Comedia Hollywoodense de no ser por eso, estoy económicamente jodido de cualquier ángulo que lo veas, mis calificaciones son lo único que tengo para respaldar mis estudios. No puedo holgazanear con esto o dejarme estar, porque así como recibí esta beca pueden arrebatármela en un parpadear de ojos y, entonces sí, mi vida se iría por el caño.— Louis ve el atisbo de pena reflejado en las orbes celestiales de su compañero y siente su sangre hervir. Niall lo está observando con esa mirada melancólica y penosa que le había regalado el día anterior, después de haber sido devuelto de su abducción, como paquete en mal estado, con un pómulo inflamado de un morado escalofriantemente oscuro y una cortada aún fresca marinando su frente.

La verdad es que Louis esta a punto caramelo de explotar,  _porque si hay algo que Louis William Tomlinson aborrece más que nada en este mundo es la lástima_  y, en este preciso instante, ese sentimiento prácticamente emana de los poros del pelirrubio.

**_Y es que la lástima, lastima._ **

**_La lástima es un sentimiento en que la derrota esta presente a cada momento._ **

**_Louis prefería dar envidia a dar lástima._ **

Aun así, agradecía profundamente la ignorancia de su mejor amigo frente a los hechos que merodeaban a su alrededor. El rubio se alimentaba de sus mentiras  como si de fideos Chinos se tratara, absorbiéndolos sin respirar.

Louis era consciente del impedimento vertical de sus mentiras, las cuales poseían patas de infantes de dos años, dejándolas expuestas y vulnerables en rango de caza para ser encarceladas y reveladas, después de todo, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Sin embargo, esto no impedía que el castaño continuara camuflándolas. Especialmente si de Niall se trataba.  _Louis se hundiría anclado a sus secretos antes de involucrarlo._

Es así como el castaño decide, finalmente, volcar su burbujeante cólera en Niall, desviando el foco del estrellato de su persona.

—El universo se ha vuelto loco de remate, tu no tocas un libro ni con un láser desde la luna _¡¿CÓMO RAYOS LO HAS HECHO, DE TODOS MODOS?!_

El ojiazul no es lo suficientemente paciente como para esperar respuesta ya que se lanza como bala de cañón al pelirrubio. Louis arremanga las mangas del canguro verde oliva de Niall sin su consentimiento, y de manera forzosa, demasiado desesperado a estas alturas como para importarle. La piel pálida de los brazos del irlandés queda expuesta bajo la mirada inquisitiva del chicho de Donny*, el cual termina por expresar su derrota con un bufido un poco aletargado. 

Niall ríe gustoso y empuja la cabeza de Louis de un manotón, negando con entusiasmo al comportamiento esquizofrénico de su roomie*

—Ahórrate la búsqueda Sherlock, los machetes no son lo mío. Para hacer uno tienes que estar en tema y leer, y eso ya impone esfuerzo físico y desgaste mental, ni hablar del tiempo valioso desperdiciado, el cual puedo aprovechar en hobbies mucho más productivos, como afinar mi guitarra  sureña, mi mano izquierda es una gran aliada ¿sabes? nuestro vínculo afectivo debe mantenerse saludable después de todo.

Louis frunce el tabique de su nariz abotonada con repulsa, decidiendo hacer caso omiso a los comentarios crudos de su amigo para seguir con su indagación.

_—¿Entonces, cómo?_

—Jamás subestimes el poder del Tate ti Tommo. Su fórmula es infalible.

—¿Es broma, verdad?

—Nop— el pelirrubio niega, acentuando la letra "p" con sus labios de tonalidad flamenco. La yema de su índice golpetea su labio superior de forma pensativa por unos segundos antes de que reanude el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Aunque puede que mi sangre irlandesa haya entrado en juego, después de todo, la suerte suele acosarme como la esposa fiel que es, somos como culo y calzón o como uña y mugre o como catarro y toz o sino tal vez como Frodo y Sam o Zoolander y Hansel ¿o qué tal como pedo en sábanas y sabaneo?¿o semáforo en rojo y hurgueteo de nariz? o no...¡ya se!como Pinky y cereb...

**_—¡YA ENTENDÍ NIALL!_ **

Louis resopla al tiempo que masajea su cien, consciente de que una migraña de tamaño colosal se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina. Va a pedirle...no, va a rogarle al profesor Sterling que le permita hacer un recuperatorio o una monografía o un ensayo o lo que sea que aquel viejo canoso desee, básicamente va a lustrar...no, va a lamer sus botas color camello para transformar esa B bochornosa en una A.  _Su A._

La ansiedad que envuelve a Louis como una chaqueta de fuerza parece finalmente, disminuir su agarre una vez que  formula su plan de acción. Un poco más confiando de si mismo busca a su amigo pelirrubio con la mirada para compartir su idea y tener su opinión al respecto. Aunque al parecer Niall se ha evaporado como si por arte de magia se tratara, o más bien, como si de por una Accio invocación se tratara, ya que lo visualiza al otro extremo del campus intercambiando fluidos bucales con aquel hombre cachorro con bíceps de piedra y sonrisa deslumbrante de unos mil Watts.

 ** _Lima Peine era su nombre?_** Louis se desvanaba los sesos sabiendo que aquel chico había sido lo suficientemente cortes como para presentarse en el boliche y él, sin embargo, no podía dar con su verdadera identidad.

Estaba titubeando acercárseles cuando ambos desaparecieron de su campo de visión, protegidos bajo la sombra de un ser escalofriante que protagonizaba las pesadillas más crudas del ojiazul.  ** _El Kraken._**

Los pies de Louis parecían estar cementados al piso, sus ojos se rehusaban a desviarse de Harry mientras esté acortaba la distancia ofensiva que los separaba, de cuatro fuerte zancadas.

Vestía unos skinnies negros que se adherían a sus piernas kilométricas como si de calzas se tratara, el tatuaje de un tigre asomaba por la apertura del denim en su muslo izquierdo. Su camisa Gucci estaba desprolijamente desabotonada hasta la mitad de su torso exponiendo una polilla por arriba de su ombligo y dos golondrinas gemelas por encima de sus clavículas. Para completar su atuendo llevaba unas botas doradas y un saco de animal print que undulaba por cada paso que el rizado daba.

El grito que se construyó en el fondo de su garganta jamás fue liberado.

Una mano anillada lo tomo sorpresivamente por el mentón, girando su cara hacia la derecha para tener mejor visibilidad de su pómulo hinchado, el frío del metal pronto acarició la zona abusada sin ejercer presión alguna como si de una pluma se tratara, sus ojos se cerraron frente al alivio que la simple acción presentó, el cambio de temperatura en su piel fue bienvenido con gusto.

**_—¿Quién?_ **

El timbre de la voz demandante lo sacudió de su inducido ensueño, su ira afloró a la superficie como la lava de un volcán que ha estado inactivo por milenios y antes de que pudiera controlarse, alzo su mano para abofetear al rizado.

 _El impacto fue instantáneo._  La fuerza del cachetazo fue tal que obligó al desprevenido ojiverde a virar su cara hacia la izquierda. La forma de una mano rosada había quedado tatuada en su mejilla.

_—¡QUITA TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS DE MÍ ANTES DE QUE CORTE TUS TERMINACIONES Y LAS MANDE A HACER RABAS A LA PROVENZAL, HIJO DE PUTA!_

La cabeza de Harry giro rápidamente, ojos de un verde jade pronunciado se entrecerraron para centrarse únicamente en Louis, las aberturas de su nariz sufrieron espasmos y su pecho se infló amenazantemente, empujado contra el de Louis, obligándolo a retroceder un par de pasos. El castaño cerró los ojos con fuerza, creyendo que una golpiza se le vendría encima. Para su gran desconcierto una risa pausada tronó en sus tímpanos. Los ojos cerúleos de Louis se abrieron justo a tiempo para observar cómo el Kraken usaba la punta de su lengua para acariciar la piel de su cachete enrojecido, con una sonrisa traviesa pintada en sus labios gruesos.

 _—Sube al auto peluchito.—_ Harry ladea la cabeza hacia el costado, señalando hacia el convertible negro estacionado frente al edificio Omega.

—Muérdeme.

El Kraken arquea una ceja en forma desafiante al tiempo que lo acorrala contra la pared del salón de Biología y Sociedad. Sus labios rellenos se apoderan del cuello del ojiazul, lamiendo la extensión de su columna, acatando la orden implícita en la palabra pronunciada, succionando en la piel acaramelada con fervor. Sus dientes pronto siguen el ejemplo, segundos después, hundiéndose en la zona marcada con posesividad. El lorriqueo de Louis era música para sus oídos.

Harry sopla en la piel maltratada por última vez antes de alejarse pues necesitaba que su obra maestra se oree. El chupetón se había vuelto morado y ocupaba gran parte de la jugular del castaño.

El Kraken carraspea su garganta secamente y se inclina para balancear la diferencia de alturas, y así, rozar la punta de su nariz con la del pequeño.

—Realmente no quieres jugar conmigo Louis.— El rizado se acerca aún más, desviado su cara sólo un poco para alcanzar el lóbulo de la oreja del ojiazul. Su voz desciende en tono a un leve murmullo y sin más susurra.

—La piel de la rubia oxigenada con dientes de mula se vería muy bien en los tapizados de mi Audi, ¿no lo crees peluchito?

* * *

 

El restaurante francés se encontraba vacío con la excepción de algunas parejas adineradas y ellos dos. La decoración era excesiva y un tanto escandalosa, con sus alfombras doradas y cortinas agliteradas haciendo juego, ni hablar de las arañas de diamantes y cristal que colgaban intimidantemente por arriba de sus cabezas. Louis apostaría su vida a que uno de los diamantes en los botones del tuxedo del mesero erradicarían el hambre en el continente Africano.

Y es que todo era ridículamente costoso y brillante en aquel lugar.  ** _Louis extrañaba MacDonalds._**

Su menú consistía en una carta bañada en oro, escrita con caligrafía perfectamente prolija.

Louis observaba con cansancio sin entender ni minga del barullo de palabras francesas que bailan en su campo de visión.

—Ordena lo que quieras.

—Tu cabeza en una bandeja y tus rulos en un container aparte para llevar.

_—Louis._

_—Pulpo._

—Es Kraken, no pulpo.— el ojiverde ladra golpeando la palma de su mano contra la mesa, haciéndola vibrar bajo su toque.

—C-c-como sea.—Louis trata de restarle importancia al asunto aunque ha decir verdad ha desarrollado una cierta fobia al temperamento del pandillero y el temblor de su voz, claramente, lo deja en evidencia.

—La naturaleza llama.

—Cinco minutos.

—No puedo defecar en cinco minutos no tengo el colon de la mujer maravilla ¿sabes?

El Kraken se atraganta con su agua y tose, depositando su vaso casi vacío sobre la mesa para luego limpiar su barbilla con su servilleta. Su mirada se torna y fría y calculadora cuando se centra en Louis.

_—Cuatro minutos._

Louis lo fulmina con la mirada por unos segundos, haciendo una proyección visual muy detallada de su muerte en cinco etapas diferentes antes de escabullirse hacia los sanitarios con un plan revoloteando en su mente.

El sanitario de caballeros no tiene ventanas, la única forma de ventilación viene del techo y las rejillas que cubren la abertura parecen haber sido selladas contra el cemento.  ** _Plan B._**

 ** _—¡ESTAS EN EÑ BAÑO DE MUJERES, FUERA DE AQUÍ ENANO PERVERTIDO!—_** es lo primero que Louis escucha  cuando empuja la puerta que conduce al sanitario de damas.

—Es que yo... _¡YO TENGO VAGINA!—_ escupe, sin siquiera considerar lo que sale de su boca.

La pelirrubia lo observa como si fuera la representación latente del mismísimo SIDA.

 _—¡DEGENERADO!—_ Chilla la chica, corriendo hacia la salida sin importarle si su amiga quedaba atrás.

—Em si... lo que ella dijo.— masculla la morena mientras lo observa con detenimiento.

Louis ignora sus palabras y comienza ha rodear los lavabos completamente concentrado en su búsqueda.

 _—Pssst...Psst...¡PSSST!—_ La amiga de la rubia trata de llamar su atención evocando que un bufido quejoso se le escape cuando gira a confrontarla.

La morena mastica su labio inferior descaradamente, su mano se estira hacia el bolsillo de la camisa leñadora de Louis donde desliza una tarjeta antes de voltearse y dirigirse a la salida con un violento cotoneo de caderas, mirando por arriba de su hombro al abrir la puerta solo para llevar su pulgar y meñique hacia su oreja, imitando una llamada telefónica.

**_Okay..._ **

Louis sacude su cabeza para borrar los eventos traumantes de su cerebro antes de volver a hundirse en su búsqueda. Ojos cerúleos recorren minuciosamente el espacio en el que se encuentran, frenando repentinamente al toparse con una pequeña apertura rectangular en la pared adyacente a los lavados. Una ventana sin vidrio de por medio.  ** _Bingo._**

Louis mide la distancia del piso a la apertura en la pared, su estatura en este caso le juega en contra pero eso no lo desalienta en absoluto, mucho menos cuando descubre que dicha ventana se eleva por encima del último de los cubículos.

Corre hasta este y se adentra en el. Baja la tapa del retrete y trepa al último con determinación, hace caso omiso a las telas de araña que envuelven la apertura rectangular, se alza en la punta de sus pies y sopla en las telas blanquecinas antes de introducir sus brazos en la ventana. Sus manos prontamente rasgan la superficie exterior de ladrillo y con un poco de esfuerzo se impulsa hacia el agujero, pegando su cabeza a sus hombros antes de deslizarse por la ventana.

Su felicidad muere apenas asoma la cabeza al exterior y es que, si bien tres cuartos de su torso han logrado salir a la superficie, la mitad inferior de su anatomía se ha atascado en la apertura, dejando al castaño gritando en frustración.

**_Ese momento incómodo cuando te enteras que posees un culo híbrido, mitad Minaj mitad Kardashian._ **

_—¿Acaso intentas escapar, peluchito malagradecido?—_ los ojos de Louis se agrandan y una palabrota se desprende de sus labios, lágrimas queman sus orbes azuladas y desesperado, rasguña la pared de ladrillo que rodea la ventana, quebrando parte de sus uñas al forcejear.

_—N-_

—Mentiroso, mentiroso cara de oso.— una estela de sangre fresca queda marcada desde el ladrillo y a lo largo de la apertura de la ventana cuando el cuerpo del castaño es bruscamente jalado hacia atrás.

El chillido desgarrador de Louis se corta repentinamente cuando el aire abandona sus pulmones, al ser ajetreado y arrojado contra la pared de azulejo adyacente al lavado.

—¿Sabes lo que le pasa a los descarados que tienen la osadía de mentirme, mhm?—Las manos del ojiverde recorren morosamente la anatomía de Louis de pies a cabeza, frenando su recorrido al toparse con la bragueta de sus jeans. Los dedos callosos de Harry presionan levemente sobre el bulto adormecido del castaño por unos segundos para luego desplazar su trayectoria más hacia el norte. Las uñas del rizado rasguñan la cinturilla de los vaqueros de Louis de forma juguetona y antes de que el ultimo pueda reaccionar, tira del denim para  adentrar su mano en estos.

Una sonrisa lasciva se dibuja en los labios del Kraken al momento que la yema de sus dedos barren piel tersa que emana una cierta tibieza al contacto, sin barrera de prendas de por medio. Su dedo índice juguetea traviesamente con un par de vellos oscuros ensortijados en el nacimiento de la v de Louis, evocando un jadeo entrecortado por parte de su sumiso y en consecuencia logrando que su sonrisa se ensanche.

Los jeans de Louis son jalados de un tirón brusco. El botón dispara como una bala hacia uno de los cubículos y el cierre lo acompaña, cediendo frente a la fuerza impuesta al abrirse en dos, y rasgarse. El sonido del desgarro de denim violá el silencio lúgubre que envuelve a ambos y los sentidos de Louis se disparan violentamente hacia las nubes.

Los vaqueros son descartados ignomiosamente al piso azulejado al tiempo que Louis comienza a forcejear bajo el peso de su dominante.

Un zippo de plata con el gravado de un trueno atravesando una daga aparece en el campo de visión del ojiazul.

_—¿Q-que?_

Una llama se materializa cuando el rizado desliza la tapa abierta, la sombra del fuego oscurece la mandíbula de Harry de forma siniestra y Louis no puede evitar gritar despavoridamente, la incertidumbre de lo que vendrá congela sus huesos, el regeaton de su alocado corazón lo vuelve febril, el órgano golpea con tal fuerza que parece dejar cardenales contra sus pulmones, como si quiera escapar del abrazo de los mismos. El miedo se cala en sus huesos como el más crudo de los inviernos y su visión se nubla con el peso de sus lágrimas.

El zippo va a parar a sus skinnies. La tela recibe el fuego con brazos abiertos dejandose consumir por su calor abrasador.

 ** _—Liar liar pants on fire—_** el Kraken susurra contra el borde de su oreja, mordiendo con ahínco la longitud de la misma.

Las manos de Harry actúan de forma fugaz al deshacer la hebilla de sus propios vaqueros, debilitando el ajuste de su cinturón de un jalón animalistico para arrojarlo a la pequeña fogata que chispea a escasos centímetros de sus anatomías. Ni siquiera se molesta en desabotonar sus skinnies, solo los empuja dos centímetros hacia abajo, lo suficiente como para que su miembro rebote a la superficie, duro, rosado e hinchado con gotas de precum brotando de su punta, demandando la atención que merece.

**_—NOnoN—ahhhhg_ **

El kraken acalla al ojiazul al separ sus glúteos carnosos, amasando la piel entre sus dedos anillados, su falo se desliza por la apertura entre sus cachetes y un gruñido hosco reverbera en lo más profundo de su garganta. La fricción es deliciosa, sus bolas rosan continuamente contra la pequeña hendidura del pequeño y puede sentir como está se tensa en respuesta.

**_—Aprieta._ **

Las lágrimas de Louis finalmente abandonan sus confines para navegar por la piel de sus mejillas. No obedece hasta sentir la presión en su cuero cabelludo, sus hebras de la tonalidad del dulce de leche son jaladas con voracidad y en consecuencia tensa sus músculos para así apresar el miembro del rizado entre sus glúteos voluptuosos, esnifando inútilmente. Puede sentir la cabeza de la virilidad del kraken rozar la cicatriz que el mismo ha trazado en su piel, el contacto es agridulce, el dolor, por más que Louis quiera negarlo, ha dado un giro de 360 grados y hasta casi podría decirse que se ha vuelto placentero, especialmente cuando el rizado golpea una de sus nalgas con cierta bestialidad.

Las embestidas del Kraken son rápidas y precisas, se desliza con una facilidad que resulta escalofriante. El castaño siente gotas tibias de su semen en la base de su espalda y por los gruñidos entrecortados que el mismo expresa sabe que no tardará mucho en correrse.

Cuando su anatomía parece acostumbrarse a la emboscada de la cual es presa un dedo anillado se introduce en su agujero y ahora sí, los gritos de Louis no se hacen esperar.

—Respira profundo.— el dedo dentro del menor bombea sin mostrar signos de detenerse, la yema acaricia sus paredes más íntimas provocando que los gritos del castaño prontamente se conviertan en jadeos y resuellos anhelantes.

Louis se empuja inconscientemente contra el dedo del Kraken necesitado de más contacto. Un segundo dígito se abre paso para acompañar al primero y antes de que Louis pueda procesar el ardor que conlleva la forzada dilatación, algo dentro de el detona en un vórtice de placer. Las uñas de Harry barren con su prostata abusando el punto de terminaciones nerviosas con ahínco, una y otra vez, sin dar tregua alguna.

El rizado hala el manojo de cabellos en su puño y Louis acompaña el movimiento, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás. Una  sonrisa endiablada se materializa en los labios del Kraken, estos holgazanean por encima de los del ojiazul a un escaso centímetro de distancia, sin acortar la brecha o imponer presión, inmóviles en su lugar, únicamente degustando el aire caliente que ambos respiran.

Al parecer la combinación de sensaciones termina por abrumar a Louis y este último se corre contra la pared azulada al sentir presión en la base de su perineo. En su nube adoquina postcoital no puede controlar el espasmo de sus músculos o cómo involuntariamente sus glúteos se ciernen con fuerza alrededor de Harry, ordeñando su orgasmo con una último vaivén de caderas por parte del rizado, quien finalmente pulveriza el espacio entre sus bocas para morder con gusto los labios de Louis.

 _—La próxima va enserio peluchito.—_ El Kraken le susurra una vez que separa de él, sus ojos jade con trazos de esmeraldas  toman un tour por las piernas de Louis, deleitándose en los rastros que su esencia blanquecina ha dejado.

Se dirige al lavado donde limpia sus manos anilladas pero no sin antes pasar por los escombros que ha dejado su fogata ya casi completamente consumida contra el duro y frío piso, usando la suela de sus botas para acabar con las pequeñas chispas de fuego entre las cenizas. Pesca su iPhone X del bolsillo de sus jeans una vez que los ha acomodado y se encamina hacia la salida. Los pasos del Kraken frenan repentinamente y este se gira, enfocando la aplicación de cámara sobre el cuerpo de Louis para capturar una foto antes de que el pequeño colapse como gelatina drogada en el suelo.

Harry guarda su celular y sale de baño sin más, asomando su cabeza por la puerta luego de unos segundos.

—Ah y...¿Louis? Apúrate ¿quieres? Tu creme brulee se está enfriando.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 ***ROOMIE;**  es una persona que comparte departamento o habitación. La palabra es abreviación de roommate, que es de origen anglosajón, y se traduce como compañero de cuarto.

 ***DONNY** ; aludiendo a la pequeña ciudad de Doncaster al sur de Yorkshire, Inglaterra.


End file.
